Boys Like Charlie
by damn.black.butler
Summary: Meghan Trainor has had a crush on Charlie Puth ever since the Marvin Gaye music video, but will Charlie feel the same? And if he does, will he give Meghan the Title she deserves and give her a fairy tale ending or will he be horrible and be Meghan's target in Boys Like You? (Possible lemons, viewer discretion is advised. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Boys Like Charlie...

Authors note: This story takes place in the point of view of Meghan Trainor. Also I suggest watching the Boys Like You music video before reading this fanfiction

Cold sweat ran down my face as we took a minute to catch our breath after singing Boys Like You, I was still sitting in the hot stinking recording booth while Jake was outside talking to his maggers and Ariana was out getting a cold glass of water.

"I'm so sick of this heat!" Ariana screeched as she walked back into the booth, I stayed silent, pretending to text someone on my phone.

"Who are you texting? Is it your lover-boy crush Charlie Puth?" Ariana teased as she took a sip of her water. I looked up at her annoyed, how could she have known I had a crush on Charlie? Ever since our kiss on the Marvin Gaye shoot everyone thought we were just friends... Well, I hope Charlie didn't...

"Just because we've kissed before doesn't mean I have a crush on him" I answered back

"Yeah, but I saw you two at the AMAs and I knew you liked that kiss" Before I could say anything back to her, Jake walked in.

"Alrighty, you girls ready to record the last chorus for Boys Like You?" He asked as he put on some headphones

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Ariana chirped

"Sure am" I exclaimed

~A couple of minutes later~

"Try, try try, to follow the rules I break everyone of them with boys like you, my oh my doing what I always do crossing every line to get boys like you, boys like you, you, tripping freaking falling over boys like you" We sang with enthusiasm as we finished the song.

"Good job everyone, that's a wrap!" Jake's manager called out. We walked out of the recording studio and then out of the building, we said our goodbyes as Ariana got into her limo and Jake walked back inside the building to talk to his manager. Right at this moment I remembered I didn't have a lift home, Ryan will come pick me up, he's the bestest brother in the whole wide world... And we live together, I thought to myself. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to call him when a black Jeep pulled up in front of me. The window slid down and I was greeted by a very weird man with a curly blue wig on and some very familiar Sexy Shades...

"I'm here to kidnap yooooouuuu!" The man said, once he said that I knew exactly who is was, I reached into the car and pulled off the man's blue wig and Sexy Shades revealing himself to be the very weird and very wonderful... Charlie Puth.

"You fuckin' weirdo" I laughed as I through the wig and Sexy Shades back at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted hang out, that's why I'm here to pick you up" He said throwing his things into the back seat. I started to blush, but hid it as if I were just hot from the heat.

"Sure" I answered back; I ran around to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat. As we started driving off Charlie looked at me strangely

"How are you even still alive? It like 1000 degrees out there and you're in a fucking jumper and a beanie!" He complained as he turned the air conditioning on

"I spelt in today and I didn't have time to get dressed or do my make-up" I told him.

But I knew I wasn't hot just because of my jumper and beanie, I knew I was blushing and I knew I was getting hot because I was going to hang out with my crush for the entire afternoon but what I didn't know was that very soon I would be hot for entire different reason... Would it be anger? Or would it be love? I was about to find out...

Sorry if this was bad, this was my first fanfiction, Please tell me if you want Chapter 2 3


	2. Lets Marvin Gaye and get it on

Warning: there are lemons in this chapter.

As we pulled into Charlie's driveway I noticed there was another car here. I chose not to question it, thinking that it was Charlie's mom, but I was very, very wrong... We walked into his house where I was greeted by his dog, Brady.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Biggie misses you so much!" I said as Brady jumped up and down my legs. I walked into the kitchen when I realised whose car was in Charlie's driveway... It was my enemy, Hailee Stenfeild. I've hated her ever since she told me she liked Charlie, I'm not jealous or anything! I just... hate her.

"Meghan! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She exclaimed as she pulled me in for a hug, hasn't been long enough I thought to myself.

"Hailee, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked

"Well... there's something I need to confess..."

Charlie and I looked at each other, we knew she was going to say she liked him, I had to stop her! But how?

"Look Hailee, I really don't have time right now. Its late, you should get home" Charlie insisted, leading her to the door. I looked up at the clock and it was already 8:00, I waited until Charlie came back into the kitchen and eventually he did. I took my beanie off and put it on the counter... Okay, this is awkward; we're just staring at each other... SAY SOMETHING MEGHAN! I shouted in my head, but luckily Charlie broke the silence

"Look Meghan, the reason why I wanted you to come back to my place is because I wanted to tell you something..." He said finally, I stared at him with confusion on my face but I don't think that was helping him.

"When we were at the Marvin Gaye shoot and we kissed I felt something..." He continued  
"Like my lips?" I interrupted jokingly

"No, something deeper than that... I like you Meghan... I really like you"

My eyes widened in shock, I was speechless. Finally after a few shockful moments I found my voice.  
"But... In that interview... You said you weren't attracted to me"

"Yes, I know, but i only said that for the camera"

We both stayed dead silent. I could tell by the look on his face he wanted me to say if I liked him or not, but I couldn't bring myself to do it so instead I leaned in quickly for a kiss. He kissed me back and as he did he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth. I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs tightly round his waist, he put he's arms under my legs to support me and started carrying me up the stairs.

This is when he started getting rough, he kicked open his bedroom door and laid me on the bed. He took his shirt off and kissed me again, I grabbed his neck and ran my fingers through his hair as he's hands trailed up my jumper and onto my boobs, he only gave them a quick squeeze before pulling his hands out again and lifting my jumper completely off. He started squeezing my boobs lightly again but I didn't give in, i didn't want to moan yet, I wanted him to want it.

I lifted my hands out of his hair and onto the ends of both of my braids; I pulled the hair ties out and moved my hands down to his jeans. As I started to pull down the zip I could feel him digging under my back to find the clips so he could undo my bra, I got on top of him and unclipped my bra for him. I pulled my straps down and through my bra in the other direction; he smirked at me and started squeezing them again, but this time harder. I couldn't do it anymore, I gave in and gave him a big moan that I had been trying to keep in from the start. If he was going to start getting rough, then I was too. I pulled his pants off him and he pulled my leggings off me, he got back on top of me and removed his underwear and then mine.

He looked at me as if to ask "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I nodded at him and he slowly started to push it in, I started moaning passionately as he pushed it in further. Once it was completely in he started to go in and out, the faster he went the more i moaned. Eventually, he said the 6 words I've always dreamed of him saying to me...

"Meghan, I think I'm gonna cum" He moaned. We kept going until eventually, he did. Of course other guys have came in my before but for some reason, this felt different in an amazing way...

After that we kept doing it until about 4:00 in the morning. Finally when it was over I laid cuddled up to Charlie, he thought I thought he was asleep but i knew he was awake. He was looking at the clock, I leaned over his shoulder so I could see it too and just then i had a brilliant idea

"Just like they say in the song..." I started singing quietly to Charlie, I left the rest for him to sing, which he did.

"Until the dawn" and then perfectly in tune, we both finished the song

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on..."


	3. He cares

Authors note: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I actually wasn't expecting anyone to like this. I also haven't been able to write a new chapter since I had forgotten my password but I'm back now! Thanks everyone!

But that all happened a year ago, my little one night stand with Charlie was a big mistake. Well, to him anyway. We used to be best friends, but now he has Selena and we don't talk anymore... (No pun intended). Since then I've released my newest album  
'Thank You', two more singles called 'NO' and 'Me Too' and I'm about to go on a tour with Hailee. I know I said I didn't really like Hailee but ever since Selena came along it made me realise maybe there wasn't anything going on with Charlie and Hailee...  
Or maybe Charlie's just a player... No! He could never! He sweet and kind and cute, he'd never be like that... Would he? Ugh, why did I get myself involved with him? Men like him are so confusing... But maybe he's different... UGH! I hate my brain!

As we were getting ready to start practicing for The Untouchable Tour I heard Hailee warming up in the stage room, I opened the door and there she was looking down at a piece of paper trying her hardest to understand what she was supposed to do.  
"Emmy, I don't think I should do this, we haven't talked to Meghan about me singing a different song..." Hailee said nervously.  
"It'll be fine, trust me!" Emmy reassured Hailee.  
"Um, Emmy? Did you give Hailee a new song to sing for her opening act?" I interrupted, Emmy jumped when she saw me.  
"Your not even coming on the tour..."  
"I-I know but..." Emmy tried to explain herself.  
"It's OK. Hailee, I think just stick with the sings we talked about, mkay?"  
"Sure will, Megh!" Hailee agreed. I walked away and headed for the door, when I opened it I was greeted with my two back up dancers, Dani and Kelsey.  
"Meghan! Have you heard about our special guest that coming to the show tonight?" Dani asked, Kelsey started giggling.  
"Umm, no. Who is it?"  
"It's... Beyonce," Kelsey giggled, "she wanted to come to your show since you went to hers" Kelsey said, obviously lying. Before I could reply they walked into the stage room, still laughing to themselves. What was that all about? I asked myself. Oh well,  
whoever this mystery guest is I'm sure they'll like the show.

*A few hours later- Show time*

I stood on stage in front of thousands of screening fans. "Hey New Jersey! So glad to see you guys!" I said. They all started screaming louder than they already were, "let's get this show started!"  
About half an hour into the show I was singing and dancing my way around the stage, as a part of one of the dance moves I had to turn around and walk to the back of the stage. As I did I saw Kelsey smiling and Dani looking over to the back stage area,  
I looked over there too only to find our special guests... Selena Gomez and Charlie Puth... I stared in disbelief that they were actually here but then I remembered, you idiot! Charlie comes from New Jersey, why wouldn't he be here?! I thought to  
myself but my thoughts were shattered by Kelsey whispering.  
"Meghan! You went back to far, come back!" I instantly regained myself and turned around and ran back to the screening crowd.

For the rest of the show I couldn't stop thinking about Charlie, why was he here? Who invited him? And why did Selena look so good around his arm?... No Meghan! How's not the time to be thinking about that!... But it's true, I've always been so short  
and the last time we met up was for a little performance and I remember someone wanting a photo of us together, a few hours later I seen the photo and I looked so... Short. Like, I always knew I was short but when I seen that photo it just didn't  
feel right, like the expression on Charlie's face said "This is my FRIEND Meghan, we've made out and I've even banged her once but she's just my FRIEND. Would you like me to say it again? FRIEND. F-R-I-E-N-D".

As the show finished I walked back stage but I couldn't see Charlie anywhere. After everyone congratulated me and I met a few fans I went back to my room only to find Selena and Charlie standing at the door.

"Meghan! It's been way to long! How are you?" Selena chirped happily. Oh I'm great, I just want to stab you in the ducking face right now, I thought to myself, I've never been known to be much of a jealous girl but something about her being with Charlie  
made me feel so... Ugh. I put on a fake smile and held my arms out for a hug.  
"I've been good, what about you? How's the We Don't Talk Anymore Tour going?" I asked, she hugged me back but whilst we were hugging I opened my eyes and saw Charlie starring right back at me, I pulled away.  
"It's good, we're nearly ready to get it started..." Charlie said. Oh yay, small talk...  
I'm never a violent person and I hardly ever get jealous but at that moment I wanted to wrap my hands around Selena's neck so hard... What the hell are you think MTrain? You're not a psychopath, you don't even know if they're together! I thought to myself.  
Before I could contact the so-how's-the-weather conversation I heard a loud cracking noise. I looked up and saw a light dangling above me, Selena and Charlie looked at me suspiciously. "Don't worry, I'll get some tech guys in before the next show.  
I'm sure it'll be fi-" but before I could finish the light fell.

Everything felt like it was being done in slow motion, the light falling, everyone turning to look at what made that noise and my brother Ryan running towards me. The light was a few inches above my head and it felt like Ryan was a million miles away.  
Of course I didn't have time to jump out of the way or react since my whole body felt like it was in slow motion too. Ryan still too far away from me I clenched my fists and prepared for the worse but suddenly I felt a pair of hand around my waist,  
pushing me to the ground. As we fell everything returned to normal, the light smashed as we hit the ground with a thud. I heard a girl shriek and a light groan above me. I opened my eyes and saw Ryan standing there is disbelief, Selena with her hands  
over her mouth and- wait, where's Charlie? I look on top of me and there's laying Charlie, hands still around my waist and painful expression. Everything was silent, everyone was to stunned to say anything. Eventually I managed to say something.  
"Ch-Charlie?" He looked at me, still a painful expression.  
"Are you OK?" He asked, I look over and saw the light had smashed onto his ankle, since I was WAY shorter than him my feet were about at his knees.  
"Oh my god Charlie are you OK?! Your ankle!"  
"Someone call the paramedics!" Ryan called out kneeling next to us.  
"As long as you're OK, I'm OK" he said sweetly.

Oh my god... He... Cares about me?

Thanks everyone for reading! Tell me if you want... What chapter are we up to? Oh well just tell me if you want another chapter.


	4. Revenge

3 hours later in the hospital I look nervously down at Charlie's bruised ankle. As the doctor walked past I quickly stood up and ran over to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He should be fine but he just won't be able to use his left foot much," the Doctor replied. Well, no shit Sherlock... I thought to myself.

"Oh, so he'll still be able to play piano for the We Don't Talk Tour?" Selena asked.

"No, there's 3 peddles at the bottom of the piano that you need to press on with your foot to make different sounds... So he won't be able to play" I said, "...Dumbass..." I added whispering.

"What was that?" Selena glared.

"Huh? I didn't say anything..."

She glared at me again and I saw Charlie trying not to laugh behind her.

"You better get going, Selena." Charlie said painfully.

"Why?" Selena asked, turning around

"Because I need a lot of rest."

"OK, but why isn't Meghan leaving?"

"Because I want her to stay here, not you."

I cracked up laughing, Selena glared at me again and Charlie giggled behind her.

"Sorry..." I apologised, I really wasn't sorry. She scoffed at both of us and then clicked her black 3 inch heals and walked out of the room, not even saying goodbye.

I turned to Charlie and we laughed,

"Damn, Mr Puth is sassy!" I joked.

"Don't worry, I knew you kinda wanted to strangle her, I thought I'd better get her out if your hair." Charlie said with a smile. I giggled, he's facial expression turned slightly seriously for a moment.

"Meghan, I need you to get me a 'Feeling Better' present." He said, still very serious. I turned serious as well.

"Umm... Ok, what do you want?" I asked.

"Come here, I'll whisper it to you." I stepped closer and sat on his bed, minding his ankle. I moved my ear close to his face but instead of whispering something to me he grabbed my chin, faced my face to his and passionately kissed me.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that again..." He said, braking the kiss for a split second. I starred at him in disbelief, I wasn't sure what to do. He saw I was confused and he didn't know what to do either. I decided to brake the awkwardness by kissing him again.

As Charlie would say, he's "natural boy tendency" made his hand move closer to my butt, even though it was a bit awkward since I was wearing my unicorn onesie and he kinda had to avoid my unicorn tail... Hey it after a meet and greet and I always wear onesies to those... Don't judge.

I suddenly realised that we were still in the hospital, I pulled away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We have to do this another time, we're still in the hospital, remember?"

He looked at me disappointed.

"Hey, as soon as you're out of the hospital I promise I'll come to your first We Don't Talk Tour show, you came to my Untouchable show, right?" I said.

"I guess you're right..." He agreed, still disappointed. I gave him one last kiss before leaving. As I walked down the corridor of the hospital I couldn't help but feel excited for Charlie's show.

As I walked out of the hospital I started walking to my car when I felt a blunt object hit the back of my head hard, I fell to the ground. I looked up at the beautiful night sky and then saw something not so beautiful, Selena's face smiling down at me.

"Now you and Charlie REALLY won't talk anymore..." She said.

I blacked out.


End file.
